Disease (Part 8)
Disease is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. Plot Gumball: Anais! Did it work?! Anais: I don't know! The liquid from the vial drained into Rachel's shoulder and she flinched back in pain. She spat out an ear-splitting scream and backed onto the wall. Rachel broke the window and fell through, unchanged. The zombies soon stumbled through the window. Anais: It didn't work! Gumball: I don't want to die yet! Teri: I always thought I would die in a hospital... Then Gumball got an idea. Gumball: Anais! Teri! Bust down the wall! Anais and Teri: What?! Anais: We can't just bust down a wall! Teri: We're not strong enough... Gumball: No, wait! Obviously, the wall has been weakened by the zombies! Since... Gumball points at the window. Gumball: ... They're gathering at the wall, they left this wall weakened! We can knock it down, block by block. Anais: We're too busy fending off the zombies that are flooding at the window! Gumball: Then Teri can do it! Teri: Really? Uh... okay. Teri begins pushing off the individual blocks that made up the hospital wall. Meanwhile, the zombies continue to flood while Gumball and Anais try to keep them away. Anais: Gumball, the zombies are coming in faster! Gumball: Teri, hurry up with the blocks! Teri: I'm trying, sheesh! Anais: Well, try harder! We can't keep this up much longer- aah! A zombie grabs the collar of Anais's shirt and starts to pull her in. Gumball: Anais! No! Anais: Gumball! Help... Anais dissapears into the zombie hoarde. Teri: Gumball, I've made a big enough hole! Gumball: ... Teri: Gumball? Hello?! Gumball: Oh... sorry. Let's go. Teri: Gumball, I- Gumball: No, it's... okay. Just forget it. ---- Gumball: Today's just great... I lose the girl I always wanted- er, I mean, my friend and my sister. My mom is most likely infected; pepper spray won't do much. My dad probably wouldn't get off the couch, so he's gone. And my brother, Darwin is gone! They're all gone! I want to see who did this. Teri: Well, you still have me. Gumball: Odd, I never thought you would survive this long. You are a bit... sickly. Teri: Hey! Gumballl: Sorry, I had to let it out. The two walk into the forest to escape the zombies. Teri: Gumball, who would want to plaque Elmore with Superflu? Gumball: ...You have a point. Who would have anything against a place as beautiful as Elmore? Teri: I don't know. Before we get to that, we need to figure out why Anais' formula did not heal Rachel. A moment of silence follows, and Teri starts to speak louder. Teri: (gasp) Gumball, I've got it! I know why it didn't work! Gumball: Quiet! We're hiding from zombies, if you haven't noticed! Teri: Sorry. Anyways, remember when Rachel stopped and backed away when we injected her with Anais' formula? Gumball: Yeah... Teri: Well, maybe we weren't using enough. A small dose only shocked Rachel, but it was a sign that a tremendous amount could possibly stop her attacking altogether and the disease could be reverted! Gumball: You're right! But we have to get back into the small room and get more of the formula. How can we do that, and who will go in the hoarde and spread the antidote? Teri: Stay behind my back. Maybe I could try being the leader this time... Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 8 of Fanfics Category:Season 2